Notre fantôme adoré
by Para-San
Summary: Trois filles complètement disjonctée découvre le fantôme du Fantôme, et sont faites prisonnières. Cependant, tenir des filles en otages n'est pas de tout repos, Erik s'en rendra bien compte...


**Disclaimer:** Et non, Erik ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à Gaston Leroux... Darius appartient a Frederick Forsyth. Debbie, Virginie et Para sont des personnes réelles que vous pouvez cotoyer sous mon forum, et chacune aurait le droit de m'interdire de l'utiliser dans cette fic... Mais je suis Para, Debbie m'a aidé a écrire le début de cette fiction, etVirginie m'a donné des idées lorsque j'ai été la voir chez elle, donc je suppose qu'elles sont d'accord avec le fait de faire partie de cette fic.

**Notre fantôme adoré**

Para: Tout a commencé…

Debbie : Tu parles d'un début, toi !

Para : Lâche mon ordi !!!!

Vi : Ca va faire, la dispute, vous deux !!

Para : MON ORDIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Deb et Vi : …

Para : Tout commence donc quand j'ai remporté un concours d'écriture, et dont le premier prix était un voyage en France…

Vi : Pariiiiiiiiiiis !Kyyaaaa !

Para : Oui oui, c'est ça… Donc, je devais partir en France. Debbie et Virginie ont décidé de m'accompagner, parce que moi toute seule en France, c'est la cata…

Deb : J'approuve !

Para : … Donc, elles sont venues avec moi, en France. Dans l'avion, ça a été la cata… J'étais morte de trouille, j'étais sure qu'on allait avoir un accident…

Deb : Comme a chaque fois que je pars en vacances avec ma famille…

Para : Mais tout s'est bien passé, et on a été dans un super hôtel. A notre arrivée, on se rend compte qu'on est en plein durant la super convention de manga.

Deb : Alleluia ! Cosplay time !

Para : Donc, on a dépensé Deb et moi, alors que Vi nous regardait courir d'un stand a l'autre sans trop comprendre… Le paradis, quoi. Mais voila ! Je devais participer à la finale du concours d'écriture… J'ai pas gagné…

Deb : Non, c'est un espèce d'imbécile accroc à la science-fiction qui a gagné…

Vi : …le fait que Para ait écrit un yaoi n'a peut-être pas joué en sa faveur…

Para : Pas de ma faute si le monde est empli d'homophobe…

Deb : A bas les homophobes !

Para : Ouais !

Deb : Brûlons-les !! On fera cuire des guimauves !... Non… J'aime pas les guimauves… On fera cuire des weepet !

Para : Non, des toasts !

Deb : Pis des œufs, pis du bacon, pis des beans ! On fera un déjeuner au feu d'homophobes !

Para : Ouaissssss !

Vi : Euh… Para… Tu veux pas qu'on t'interromps, mais vous dites des conneries…

Para :Oui, eum…Donc, j'ai perdu, mais mon voyage devait durer une semaine, et j'étais seulement à la deuxième journée… Donc, on a décidé d'aller au vieil Opéra Garnier pour assister à une représentation…

Debbie : Mais on a pas pu avoir la loge numéro 5…

Vi : Non, une supposée star était la et nous l'a prise sous le nez…

Para : Mais on a quand même eu droit a une représentation.

Vi : C'était géniiiiiiaaaaaalllllll !

Para : J'aime pas l'opéra…

Vi : TRAHISON !!!!!

Para : Seulement quand c'est le Fantôme ! Parce qu'Erik est trop COOL !

Debbie : J'ai rien compris, la grosse dame arrêtait pas de gueuler… L'opéra, c'est pas fait pour articuler.

Para : En tout cas ! On a attendu la fin de la représentation, et on a monte dans la loge numéro 5…

Deb : La looooge numéro 5…

Para : On a cogne contre LA colonne.

Vi : Et ça sonnait creux !

Para : C'est la que ça s'est corse. Debbie a sortis un marteau de son sac et BANG ! coup dans le mur. Le bruit a alerté le concierge, on a donc du foutre notre camp…

Vi : Mais on a eu le temps de voir un jooooli trou, la ou avait frapper Deb… On a laisse l'arme du crime sur place, et on s'est sauvé.

Para : Mais ils nous ont poursuivis. Alors on a pris la fuite du coté de la rue Scribe…

Deb : Depuis le temps qu'on en entendait parler, de cette fichue rue !

Para : Et la, il y avait pleeeeein de grilles…

Debbie : Et la quelle était la bonne, d'après vous ?

Vi : Celle avec un cadenas, bien entendu.

Para :Debbie s'est donc penchée pour prendre une grosse roche, et elle a briser le cadenas.

Debbie : Bonjour ! Je me présente, voici mon c.v. Debbie Lafée, brise-machin professionnelle !

Para : Une fois le cadenas cassé…

Vi : Et juste a temps parce qu'il y avait des policiers qui rappliquaient…

Para : On est entre, on a refermer la grille, et on a été le plus loiiiiin possible…

Deb : Jusqu'à ce que mon peu de forme physique fasse que je plante a pleine face.

Para : On a donc fait une pause-sandwish en parlant de tout et de rien.

Vi : On a reprit la route…

Para : Et on est arrive… devant un lac. Maintenant que nous vous avons mis en contexte… Place a l'action !

**Place a l'action**

Deb : Wooowww… Un lac.

Para : Attendez… La rue scribe… Un lac…ON EST SUR LES TRACES DU FANTOME DE L'OPERA !!!

Vi : Wahoouuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!! On va trouver Erik !!!

Para : Non… Il est mort.

Vi : Oh… Oui… C'est vrai… Mais on peut trouver la Maison du Lac !!!!

Para : Vous voulez plonger dans… ça ?

Deb : C'est vrai que l'eau a l'air froide….

Para : Pas juste ça… Souvenez-vous… La sirène a tué des gens dans ce lac…

Vi : A bas le compte Phillipe !

Para :… Je dirais plutôt a bas Raoul, mais bon… N'empêche, il y a des morts dans le lac.

Deb : On a qu'à prendre un canot.

Vi : Ou tu vois un canot ?

Deb : Dans mon sac a dos.

Para et Vi ?????

Deb : C'est un canot gonflable rose et blanc de Hello Kitty ! Il était en solde à la convention !!!Il est trop mignon !!!

Vi :…Tu a emmené un canot gonflable à l'opéra.

Deb : Oui, et un marteau pour briser la colonne de la loge… mais je l'ai comme oublier en haut.

Para : Tu avais prévu qu'on allait se faire poursuivre ?

Deb : Non, mais si on aurait finis de casser la colonne, on serait aussi arriver devant le lac.

Vi : Pas fou…

Para : Alors tu veux qu'on traverse ce lac noir et profond dans un canot gonflable Hello Kitty rose et blanc ?

Deb : Qu'est-ce que t'a contre la couleur ?

Para : C'est…rose.

Deb : Ouais ! Bon, vous m'aider à le gonfler ?

Après quinze minutes et trois crises d'hyper ventilation chacune, le canot était gonflé.

Para : Mourir…

Deb : Pas encore ! On doit aller trouver le Fantôme !

Para : Il est mort !

Deb : Bin le fantôme du Fantôme, alors !

Vi :… Ca se peut, le fantôme d'un fantôme ??

Deb : Je sais pas ! Mais ça faisait chouette !

Les trois idiotes montèrent dans le petit canot.

Deb et Vi : Oh oh oh C'est la vie de pirates…

Para : Ca irait mieux si on mettait le canot a l'eau.

Vi : Ah… Oui…

Deb : C'est vrai… Ce serait bien de rencontrer le capitaine Jack Sparow ! Il nous ferait un lift, ça nous ferait moins loin a ramer… Note de Para : lift mot québécois qui signifie "faire le transport a quelqu'un".

Para : T'a des rames au moins avec ton canot ?

Deb : Ouais, télescopique ! Sinon, ça rentrait pas dans mon sac…

Elles se mirent donc a ramer, et a ramer… et a ramer… et a tour de rôle puisqu'il n'y en avait que deux…Enfin, après un long moment, elles mirent pied a terre… Dans un endroit bizarre, sombre, emplis d'objets mystérieux….

Debbie : Wooowwwww… La caverne d'Ali-Baba…

Para : Il fait noir…Je vois plus rien…

Vi : Para ? Ou t'es passée ?

Para : Je vois plus rien !!! Je suis perdue !!!!

Deb : Panique pas ! J'ai des lampes de poche dans mon sac ! Bouges pas d'où tu es !!!!

Vi : T'a n'importe quoi dans ton sac…

Deb : Oui, mais dans le moment présent, personne ne va se plaindre….J'ai aussi des manga, des sandwish, une peluche de chien – Mooshi !- et cette adorable baballe phosphorescente en plastique rebondissant !

Vi : A quoi ça va servir ?

Deb : J'en sais rien, mais je l'adore pareille !

Para : Vous pourriez pas vous dépêcher ! Il fait noir ! Y'a un truc bizarre par terre devant moi !!!

Deb : On appelle ca le sol !

Para : Non ! C'est fait sur le long, c'est froid, c'est dur !

Vi :…

Para : PENSE PAS CROCHE !!!!

Deb : Hein ?

Un faisceau lumineux apparut alors, éclairant la pauvre petite Para traumatisée… et un cadavre en décomposition par terre.

Para :…AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Elle se mit à courir en direction de ses deux amies pour se cacher derrière elles.

Deb : Un mourru ! C'est un mourru !

Vi : On dit un mort, Deb.

Deb : Je suis en moment de panique, laisses-moi donc dire ce que je veux !

* * *

Dans l'ombre, une forme brumeuse, transparente, immatérielle et ayant vaguement la forme d'un corps humain et dont le 1\8 du haut était couvert d'un demi-masque blanc regardait les trois filles et le cadavre.

Forme qui murmure : J'ai été gentil… Vous êtes a peine plus âgée que mon amour, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue… Je ne saurais tuer une jeune femme ainsi… Mais partez avant que je ne décide que vous ne finissiez comme lui…

La forme s'effaça, le demi-masque flotta dans les airs, à la façon du sourire du chat de Sesshire dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, avant de disparaître a son tour. Pourtant, le fantôme veillait…

* * *

Deb : V…Vous penser qu'il est mourru depuis quand ?

Vi : À l'odeur, je dirais un bon moment…

Para : Je comprend pas… Erik est mort… Comment la sirène peut avoir tuer quelqu'un ?

Deb : Il nettoyait peut-être les égouts…Et il s'est perdu… Et il s'est brise le cou… parce que c'est glissant…

Vi : Peut-être…

Deb : Mais juste pour être sure, je vais mettre mon walkman très fort, et je vais l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille !

Et le dit walkman fut mis sur « play ». Un puissant "THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE" se fit entendre.

Deb: Oups… Désolée…

Vi: Trop cool ! Le fantôme !!!!

Et Vi lui enleva le walkman pour chanter a tue-tête.

Vi : In all your fantasy…

Deb :…Wouuuhhh… C'est que tu l'a bien en plus… Tu chantes le bout de Christine aussi ? Moi je suis pas capable… Trop aigue…

Para : Moi je suis capable… Mais ça ressemble pas a grand-chose…

* * *

Dans un coin, pourtant près d'eux, une forme a peine visible, semblable à un fin nuage de vapeur, les regardait (si l'on compte que de la vapeur peut avoir des yeux…). SA chanson. Comment pouvait-elles… Non. C'était impossible… Et pourtant… Elles devaient faire cela pour se moquer de lui. Elles étaient venues dans SA maison seulement pour le défier. Ces petites pestes n'étaient pas mieux que d'autres.

* * *

Para : Kyyaaaaa… J'adore cette chanson… Et Music of the Night aussi !

Vi: Ca, c'est grâce a Michael Crawford ! C'est le meilleur personificateur d'Erik ! Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !!!!!!! Michael, mon amooooour !

Debbie :…M'ouais… Sans commentaire… Moi, j'aime The Point of No Return et Dans les yeux de Marie !

Para et Vi ?

Deb :… J'ai le droit d'aimer une toune sans qu'elle soit du Fantôme !

Para et Vi :TRAHISON !!!!!

Vi : Erik est le meilleur de tous ! Y'en a pas de mieux !

Para : Erik est 100 fois mieux que Raoul !

les 3 : Raoul…. Beuuuhhhhhhhhhh…

Deb : Moche, pas beau, grosse truite…N'empêche, j'ai le droit d'aimer d'autres chansons qui ne sont pas dans cette piece !Il y a tant de chansons dans ce monde !

Para : Entre Erik, V et Willy Wonka ?

Deb :… Oh seigneur… Tu m'en pose une difficile…Erik… C'est un super artiste, une légende vivante ! Quoi que là, il est plus trop trop vivant ! V, il est génial ! Il fait des petits déjeuner avec un drôle de tablier, il lance des couteaux, fait de l'escrime et est super drôle ! Et puis il y a pas de Raoul dans l'histoire de V… Et Willy Wonka a une chocolaterie à lui tout seul ! Avec des petits Umpa Lumpa qui chantent ! Il a une gigantesque montagne de crème glacée au chocolat ! Et une barque en cygne en sucre rose ! Comment peux-tu me demander de choisir entre mes trois amours ! Quoique… Erik a l'âge d'être mon grand-père, V celui de mon père et Willy celui de mon grand cousin… Alors disons, entre mes trois idoles !

Vi : … Nous, y'a pas a dire !

Para : ERIK-POWAAAAAAAA !!!!

Deb : Tu dis ça, Vi, mais t'a jamais vu V pour Vendetta !

Para : C'est une mauvaise imitation d'Erik !

* * *

D'accord, elles ne venaient peut-être pas se moquer de lui… Mais qui était donc ce V… ? et cet homme étrange qui avait une barque en sucre rose ? Et pourquoi ce V l'imitait-il ? Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme parce qu'il avait un drôle de tablier ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Umpa Lumpa ? Et surtout… Qui étaient-elles ?

* * *

Deb :J'aime aussi Loz dans Final Fantasy, parce qu'il est chouette et que son combat avec Tifa, c'est malade dans le film ! J'aime aussi Sirius Black parce qu'il est chouette et qu'il devient un chien ! Et puis Jareth parce qu'il a un gros labyrinthe et qu'il jongle avec des baballes ! Et mon AMOUR DE MA VIE ET QUE J'ADORE !!!!!!! THE PUSS IN BOOTS !!!! Je veux l'adopter !!!! Il est trop mignon avec ses grands yeux !!!!!

Para :… Okkkkkk…

Vi :… Le mort est toujours la…

Para : Ah, c'est vrai, ça marche pas…

Deb : S'il venait a marcher, je commencerait a m'inquiéter…On fait quoi ?

Vi : On pourrait aller plus loin…

Deb : Bonne idée…

Para : Vous croyez que c'est vraiment la Maison du Lac ?

Deb : Je ne crois pas que ÇA, ce soit la maison… mais elle doit pas être loin.

Para :… Vi… Ça va ?

Vi : La Maison du Lac… La maison de mon amour !!!!!! Mais pourquoi il est mortttttttt !!!!!

Deb : Eum… Parce que c'était il y a longtemps, et qu'une greluche lui a briser le cœur… Pour aller avec une grande truite blonde au sourire Colgate périmé…Sans aucun sens artistique et aucune cervelle.

Vi : Tout le contraire de mon Erik-chou…

Deb : Tu l'a jamais rencontré…

Vi : Non, mais je l'adore quand même !

Deb : Le syndrome de la Belle et la Bête !

Vi :… Oui… Et quelle bête… Grrrr-miaaouuuu !

Deb :… Tu fais peur, Vi… Je crois que je vais rester dans mon coin, avec mon syndrome de Peter Pan…

Vi : Mais Erik, c'est… c'est…

Deb : Un génie, on le sait… Hein, Para ? …Para ?

Vi ? Para ? Elle est ou ? Para ?Eh oh ! Nouchka ! T'es ou ?!?

* * *

La forme regardait la troisième fille qui avait trouver l'entrée de la Maison du Lac, et qui observait l'habitat du fantôme de l'opéra. Son regard s'emplit d'intérêt en voyant l'orgue. Elle s'en approcha, et ses mains glissèrent sur les touches. L'orgue, désaccordé depuis le temps, émit un vacarme épouvantable alors que de la poussière sortait des tuyaux.

* * *

Deb et Vi poussèrent un cri en entendant le bruit.

Deb : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!?

Vi : Je sais pas !!!

Deb : Vite ! Courrons à notre perte vers ce bruit bizarre dont nous ne savons rien !

Vi :…Encourageant.

Deb : C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe dans les films d'horreur !

Vi :…Eum… De tout façon, on a pas le choix… Para doit être par là c'est elle qui doit avoir fait le bruit…

Deb :…tant qu'on la trouve pas mourrue… tant qu'on la trouve pas mourrue… Sa mère me tuerait… Et moi, je le supporterais pas sans ma petite sœur adorée…

Vi :… Viens, on va aller la trouver… Elle sera pas morte… Est mieux pas…

Elles coururent donc dans la direction du bruit, et trouvèrent une porte ouverte. Debbie y cogna.

Vi :… Pourquoi tu cognes ?

Deb : C'est plus poli…

Elles entrèrent donc.

Deb : Para ? Para !

* * *

Mais ladite Para continuait son exploration. Cette maison était mystérieuse, emplie d'objets rares et anciens, tout pleins de poussière.

Para :Ouais… La personne qui habite ici est pas porte sur le ménage… C'est soit un homme célibataire, soit Debbie… Mais Debbie habite au Québec… Donc, un homme célibataire.

Elle continua a regarder autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une longue boite sombre. Sur le couvercle, le portrait d'un homme masque.

Para :…Wooohhhh… Ca doit être un genre de musée… Quelqu'un a du essayer de recréer la Maison du Lac… Et dans les sous-sol de l'Opéra… Cool…

Elle s'approcha de la photo.

Para : C'est vrai qu'il était pas beau…

La forme fantomatique ne goûta pas ce commentaire…

Para : Mais quel génie !

…mais le second rattrapa le coup.

Para : Je me demande s'ils ont fait un faux squelette…

La, par contre, elle allait trop loin. La forme vaporeuse fit tomber le portrait, voler le couvercle du cercueil et danser le squelette qu'il enlaçait. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la jeune fille prenne la fuite.

* * *

Deb : Il me semble que j'ai entendu quelqu'un gueuler…

Elles virent arriver Para, paniquée, qui se cacha aussitôt derrière elles.

Para : IL FAUT FOUTRE LE CAMP !!!

Vi : Pourquoi ? On vient d'arriver !

Para : C'EST LA VRAIE MAISON DU FANTOME !!!! ET SON FANTOME EST LA ET EST PAS CONTENT !!!!

Deb : T'avais qu'à cogner avant d'entrer !!!

Para : IL A FAIT DANSER SON SQUELETTE !

Vi : Est-ce que le squelette avait un masque ?

Para : Quand tu vois un squelette danser, tu ne pense pas a regarder son crâne, mais a fuir !

Deb : Est-ce qu'il dansait bien au moins ?

Para : C'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai remarqué non plus…

Vi :…Le fantôme du Fantôme, hein…

Para : C'est la seule explication que je vois…

Debbie : Ta liste des suspect est trop courte.

Vi : Nous devons combler le cercle !

Para :… Et qu'est-ce que Rouletabille propose ?

Vi : D'y retourner ! Je veux voir s'il danse bien !

Para : T'es folle ?!?

Deb : Je te suis !

Para : Pas question ! Je retourne pas la !

Vi : D'accord, attends-nous ici.

Et les deux autres partirent donc. Para resta la, apeurée, avant de finalement se mettre a courir pour les rattraper en s'agrippant au bras de Vi.

Deb : Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Para : Bin… Je me suis dis… Vous savez pas c'est où !

Vi : M'ouais, c'est ça… Essaie juste de ne pas couper la circulation de mon bras, ok…

Para : …C'est…C'est par-la…

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre. Para vit aussitôt que le portrait avait été déposer sur une petite table, et que le cadavre était a nouveau dans son cercueil.

Deb :…Il est ou, ton squelette qui danse ?

Para : Il était la… Je vous jure…

Vi :…Zut… Il danse plus…

Deb : Bon, on s'en va ?

La forme vaporeuse, soit ledit fantôme qui habitait ces lieux, n'était pas de cet avis. La porte se referma donc derrière les jeunes filles. Para poussa un cri. Les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'un coup, puis s'éteignirent a nouveau. Le verrou de la porte se mit en place. Lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent a nouveau, le fantôme tenait encore enlacé sa dépouille qu'il avait entraîner dans une valse.

Vi : C'est une valse classique très bien exécutée !

Deb :…eum…Loin de moi l'envie de te contredire… mais y'a un cadavre qui danse. C'est pas le moment.

Para : C'est le fantôme ! Il va nous tuer !

Vi : Il va pas nous tuer ! C'est Erik !

Para : JUSTEMENT !

Deb : Quelle confiance en son idole…

Para : Autant je l'adore, je ne peux pas nier la vérité… IL EST DERANGÉ !!!!

Deb : Bin… Nous aussi ! On a qu'a l'être plus que lui ! On trouve la clef, on ouvre la porte, et on fiche son camp.

Fantome : Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici !!

Deb : Mais… Mais ! On va mourir de faim ! J'ai horreur d'avoir faim !!! Et puis j'ai pas programmer mon vidéo pour Virginie ce soir !

Vi : Je t'ai rien demander…

Deb : Non, pas toi, l'émission ! Et puis… Je décide qu'a partir de maintenant, je suis claustrophobe jusqu'au moment ou on sortira d'ici !

Para : D'accord, on reste !

Deb, Vi, fantôme ?

Para : Ok, on va rester, mais y'a des conditions ! Si vous êtes vraiment Erik, vous vous êtes fait du cash avec les directeurs ! Et bin il va servir a quelque chose ! Voyez-vous, vous tenez prisonnières trois FILLES. Et des filles, ça a besoin de BEAUCOUP de choses…

Vi : De la bouffe !

Para : Très important ! Surtout pour Debbie.

Deb :Et des serviettes sanitaires…C'est utile une fois par moi…

Para : Mais attention, on utilise pas les mêmes !

Deb : Moi, je prends des Aways ! J'ai toujours pris des always ! Longues, minces, avec des ailes et degré d'absorption élevé.

Vi : Incognito, longue, épaisse, pas d'ailes et degré d'absorption medium !

Fantôme :… Mais qu'est-ce que…

Para : Et finalement, des Maxi courte, mince, pas d'ailes et le paquet avec trois degré différents pour au début, au milieu et a la fin !

Vi : Il va aussi nous falloir des vêtements !

Para : Et je sais pas si vous le savez, mais a ce temps-ci de l'année, la température est changeante, alors on doit se changer 5 fois par jours, parce que chaud, froid, chaud, froid,

Deb : Mais je me change jamais aussi souvent…

Le coup qu'elle reçu à la tête la dissuada de contredire ses amies.

Para : Donc, ça prendra trois chandails à manche longue et deux à manche longue !

Deb : Il nous faut des chambres aussi !

Para : Ouais ! Parce que Vi elle est pas d'humeur le matin, et Deb, elle frappe !

Deb et Vi : Et toi tu ronfle !

Para : Z'êtes pas sympa…

Deb : Alors, Erik, vous avez tout noté ?

Erik : Euh…

Para : Moi, je vous dis, ça rapporte beaucoup plus de garder des garçons en otage que des filles ! En plus de ça, des filles, ça se dispute toujours, quand c'est dans sa semaine, c'est l'enfer…

Vi : C'est dur, les hormones…

Deb : Et puis il faut toujours faire attention à la manière dont on parle aux filles, parce que c'est sensible émotivement, et que ça pleure a un rien…

Vi : Et Para en est un excellent exemple…

Para : Mais… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis si pas si sensible…si ?

Deb : T'es une vraie fille, Para !...Mais c'est un compliment !

Para : Ouinnnnnnnn Debbie elle se moque de moiiiiii !

Vi : Ohhh… Pauvre tite pitchoune…Debbie voulait pas être méchante… Pauvre Nouchka !

Deb:… Voyez ce qu'on disait… Et noter, j'étais sérieuse ! Parce que ça me plairait pas, moi, d'être un homme ! Et il va falloir faire un tit peu de ménage, ici, hein ! Parce qu'il y a de la poussière en tit pépère ! Vous vous en foutez peut-être vu que vous êtes qu'un squelette, mais nous, on a des poumons ! Et on voudrait les garder en état ! MAIS…

Erik :…oui ?

Deb : Le plus simple serait encore de nous laisser partir… Pas de ménage, pas de dépense, pas de chialage, et votre environnement d'homme célibataire sauvegarder !

Erik :…J'enverrai Darius1 chercher tout ce que vous avez demander. En attendant, vous dormiez dans la chambre Louis XIV.

Deb :… Darius, c'est votre chien ?

Erik :… Mon homme a tout faire. Il s'occupe de mes affaires pour moi.

Vi :…Cool.

Deb :… Mais… Pourquoi… Vous êtes mort… Il vient quoi, astiquer votre squelette ? Oui, bon, je suis pas très respectueuse, mais c'est pas moi qui fait danser votre corps, alors, hein…

Le squelette tomba au sol dans un bruit d'entrechoquement.

Erik :Votre premier travail en tant qu'otage… Remettez mon corps dans le cercueil…

Deb : Eh ! Quand on sort ses jouets, on les range ! Demandez a Para, elle travaille en garderie ! Et puis si vous avez un homme à tout faire, qu'il vienne le faire !

Un souffle chaud caressa le cou de Debbie, qui se redressa, alors qu'une voix rauque murmurait dans son oreille :

Erik :…Ramassez… Jeune fille…

Deb :…KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!Y'a un courrant d'air chaud dans mon cou !!! Y'a un courrant d'air chaud dans mon cou !!!!! Y'a un courrant d'air chaud dans mon cou !!!!! Y'a un cou chaud dans mon courrant d'air !

Vi : Panique pas, Deb… Il est dans le squelette, il peut pas te faire quelque chose…

La forme transparente apparut, puis se solidifia, alors qu'un homme –ou enfin, quelque chose s'en approchant. En absence d'un terme précis, pardonnez-moi d'utiliser ce terme- apparaissait derrière Debbie. Para et Vi le contemplèrent en silence, alors qu'une main se posait sur l'épaule de leur amie. Debbie poussa un cri en se jetant dans les bras de Para en pleurant.

Deb : Y'a quelque chose qui m'a toucher l'épaule !!!!!

Un rire désincarné se fit entendre, et Debbie se tourna pour voir un homme masqué.

Deb : Vous êtes pas drôle, M'sieur Erik…

Erik : Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà prétendu avoir le sens de l'humour…

Vi : En tout cas, c'est beaucoup mieux de vous voir en fantôme qu'en squelette.

Erik : Voici la porte de la chambre Louis XIV… J'irai vous chercher lorsque vos chambres seront prêtes.

Para : En attendant, on dort toutes dans cette chambre… ?

Erik : Il le faudra.

Debbie : J'espère que le lit est grand !

Erik : N'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet.

Para : Dernière chose…

Erik : Oui ?

Para : Voyez-vous, le truc des serviettes… C'était pas de manière totalement désintéressé… J'avais pas prévu d'être prise en otage, alors j'ai pas fais provision.

Erik :… Je vois. J'enverrai Darius chercher certains effets dès ce soir. Autre chose ?

Deb : On dort tout habillé ? On reporte nos vêtements demain ?

Erik : Vous trouverez des chemises de nuit dans l'armoire de la chambre, ainsi que des vêtements pour demain. Cependant, il s'agit de robes de mon temps. Il vous faudra attendre quelques jours avant d'avoir une garde-robe.

Vi : Cool ! Pas de prob !

Deb : J'ai hâte de voir ça !!!

La porte s'ouvrit, et une belle chambre apparut devant elles. Après visite de l'armoire, les filles s'extasièrent.

Vi : Mais elles sont malades, ces robes !

Deb : Regarde Para ! Une robe blanche longue, comme t'avais toujours rêver d'en porter !

Para :Mmmm… C'est vrai que ça y ressemble.

Deb : Je t'ai dessinée trop souvent avec ce type de robe, je peux te voir pour de vrai ! Va l'essayer !

Para : Eh ! Je veux pas être la seule ! Vous aussi, vous allez en essayer !

De derrière la porte, Erik les écouta rire et parler durant un moment. Elles semblaient bien insouciantes devant le fait d'être des otages. D'accord, elles étaient encore des enfants… mais Christine aussi, a l'époque, pourtant, elle avait réagit bien plus fortement. Christine… Non, cela ne servait a rien de ressasser le passé ainsi.

Eik traversa les murs jusqu'au coin de l'Opéra ou habitait Darius, dans un cagibis de concierge. Darius était un homme étrange, attiré par l'argent. Erik n'avait eu qu'a lui donner quelques pièces en lui demandant de s'occuper de ses affaires pour que le jeune homme accepte. Il avait du, aussi, lui promettre de le nommer héritier lorsqu'il se déciderait a entrer dans la lumière… Et Darius vivait depuis cinq ans maintenant dans l'attente de son héritage.

Erik : Darius…

Darius :…Monsieur…

Erik : J'aurais quelques courses à te demander de faire.

Darius : Bougies, partitions vierges et encres, comme d'habitude ?

Erik :…Non, pas cette fois. Des victuailles, beaucoup de préférences. Quelques chose échappant a mon incompréhension se nommant des Maxi… ou des Always… ou des Incognito… Enfin, je ne sais plus laquelle, alors achète ces trois la.

Darius :…Monsieur ?

Erik : Prépares toi aussi a faire d'autres achats dans les jours qui viennent.

Darius se demandait sincèrement si son maître terrestre n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

Darius : Monsieur… J'ai vécu dans le monde avant de me réfugier ici, à l'Opéra… et je sais a quoi servent de tels items. Et croyez-moi, vous n'en avez pas besoin ! Pas plus que de nourritures… Vous êtes un fantôme !

Erik : Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Darius : Mais alors pour qui…

Erik : J'ai trois otages chez moi.

Darius : Des otages ?!?

Erik : Trois jeunes filles ont trouvé le passage depuis la rue Scribe.

Darius : Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuées, comme ce commissaire la semaine passée ?

Erik : Darius, il m'est impossible de m'en prendre à une femme.

Darius : Après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous avez des scrupules a tuer trois gamines, maintenant ?

Erik : Écoutes-moi bien, Darius. Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas, mais… Je viens d'une époque où la galanterie était de mise. Je suis peut-être un vestige ou un écho du passé, mais je ne me permettrai jamais de faire de mal à une dame. Si le monde d'aujourd'hui aurait retenu cela, il n'y aurait pas tant de gens en prison. Les femmes sont des êtres fragiles, gracieux, complexe dans leurs émotions. Les femmes sont des muses depuis que l'artiste est artiste, et s'en prendre à une femme, s'est s'en prendre à l'art. Je suis intimement persuadé que si tous les hommes de ce monde ne vivaient plus que dans l'unique but de rendre une femme heureuse, il y aurait moins de guerre sur terre.

Darius :…Vous êtes un utopiste, et un romantique.

Erik :… Je préfère dire que je suis un idéaliste d'un autre temps. Tant que ces jeunes filles seront chez moi, je veux qu'elles soient bien traitées.

Darius :…Si vous espérer a travers elles obtenir le pardon de ce que vous avez fait a Christine… vous rêver. Seule elle peut vous accorder son pardon, et pour cela, il vous faudra la rejoindre dans l'autre monde.

Erik : Je ne te paye pas à contre-dire mes croyances, mais à exécuter mes ordres.

Darius :…Oui, monsieur…

Et il s'éloigna dans les dédales de l'Opéra afin de rejoindre le vrai monde, l'extérieur, les rues grouillantes de la société parisienne.

Erik soupira, plus par habitude que par autre chose. En effet, comment pouvait-il expirer, alors qu'il ne respirait même pas ? Darius préparait quelque chose… Mais non, c'était un gentil garçon. Un peu obsédé par l'argent, mais un gentil garçon. Erik retourna à la Maison du Lac pour trouver les trois filles endormies dans le grand lit de la chambre. Virginie dormait bien sagement du côté droit. Debbie, du côté gauche, dormait jambes et bras ouverts, un chien en peluche jaune sur son ventre. Paradisianne, au milieu, dormait roulée en boule comme une gamine.

Erik eut un sourire. Elles qui connaissaient son passé, arriveraient-elles à l'apprécier, à défaut de l'aimer ?

Lorsque Darius arriva, Erik lui interdit l'entrée de la chambre Louis XIV. Il ne fallait pas réveiller les petites. Darius obtempéra, et se retira, rappelant à Erik qu'il restait a sa disposition.

* * *

Para s'éveilla au matin, de bonne heure comme à son habitude, et sortit de la chambre pour aller au petit coin. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir une boîte emplie de nourriture. Elle la tira dans la chambre et en examina le contenu.

Para :…Mmm… On va se régaler… Bon, on trouve le petit coin, puis on casse la croute !

Elle sortit pour de bon de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Debbie de s'éveiller.

Debbie :…Mmmm… Mooshi…T'es passé ou…

Elle tâtonna sur le lit, à la recherche de sa peluche, avant de la trouver plus loin dans le lit.

Debbie :…Mmm… Me semble qu'il y avait pas autant de place hier…

Elle releva la tête pour voir l'espace vide entre elle et Virginie.

Deb :…Para ?... VI !!!!!!!!!!

Vi :… Mmm…

Deb : VIIIIIIII !!!!!

Vi : Quossé. Que. Tu veux !

Deb : Para a disparue !

Vi :…Encore ?

Deb : Bin oui, elle est pas capable de rester en place…

Vi : Regardes… Y'a une boite de bouffe…

Deb :…Si ça se trouve… Para s'est transformée en boite de bouffe !

Vi :… T'a le don de dire des conneries.

Deb : On est le matin, j'ai pas pris de déjeuner !... Tiens… La chambre de l'hôtel a changer ?

Vi :…Deb…On est dans la Maison du Lac.

Deb :…oh… je pensais que c'était un rêve… Le squelette qui dansait la valse, ça, c'était un rêve ?

Vi :…Non…

Deb :…Et l'histoire d'être prises en otage ?

Vi : On est des otages. Mais être prise en otage par Erik, moi, j'appelle ça être des invités d'honneur !!!!!

Deb :… Et on a reçu les serviettes ?

Vi :…Sais pas, faudrait regarder dans la boite.

Deb :… On devrait pas trouver Para avant ?

Vi : Elle doit pas être loin… Tu pense vraiment qu'Erik nous laisserait quitter la Maison ?

Deb : Hier matin, je savais même pas que j'allais briser une colonne de l'opéra et être prise en otage par un fantôme, alors… Alors, quant à moi, tout est possible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Para plus de si bonne humeur.

Deb : …Para trouvée !

Para : Quossé tu me veux ?

Deb :… Vi, t'a une mauvaise influence sur Para…

Vi :…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Para :…CAFÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!!!

Deb : ALERTE !!!!! Y'A PAS DE CAFÉ DANS LA BOITE !!!!!!!!

Vi : …zut. Comment on a pu oublier de le demander à Erik ? Le café, c'est primordial !

Para :… Ah non…

Vi : Quoi ?

Deb : PIRE !!!! Y'A PAS DE THÉ GLACÉ !!!!!

Vi :…Chiant. Mais moins pire qu'une Para enragée parce qu'elle a pas son café ! On va tous mourir !

Deb : Justement, je veux pas mourir sans thé glacé.

Para :…Pas… Pas de café ?

Vi :...

Deb : VITE !!!! COURRONS POUR NOS VIES !!!!!

Para :…Cafééé… Pas de café…

Et elle se mit a pleurer.

Deb :…

Vi :… Les hormones.

Deb : Pov tite pinotte toute tristounette ! On est prisonnières dans un monde sombre, sans café, sans thé glacé et sans serviette…

Vi : Non, ça il y en a dans la boite.

Deb : Sauvées !

Vi :… Sauf que c'est pas ce qu'on a demander. Y'a que les marques de bonnes.

Deb :…Merde.

Après une heure, Para avait retrouvé ses esprits, ce qui lui aurait pris deux secondes et trois quart avec un café (Nda : Vous savez maintenant, très chers lecteurs, ce qui réveille votre fanfickeuse tous les matins). Elles étaient toutes évachées sur le lit et s'emmerdaient.

Deb : Mooshi et Mooshette se promenaient dans un bois…

Para :…Deb… La ferme…

Deb : Je m'ennui, je sais exactement combien il y a de taches au plafond !

Para : Et combien il y en a ?

Deb : 34 ! Y'a pas un guide : Quoi faire quand vous êtes en otages ?

Vi : On peut essayer de visiter…

Deb :…ouais…On peut… Ou essayer de faire une fugue…

Vi : Hors de question ! Y'a un piano, y'a un violon et y'a Erik ! Moi, je pars pas d'ici avant qu'il nous jette dehors ! Et même encore !

Para :…Que de détermination.

Vi : On peut aussi faire du théâtre !

Deb : Elle est repartie !

Vi : C'est vrai ! On a le décor et les costumes pour !

Para : Une autre fois, peut-être.

Vi : Zut…

Para : On ne connaît pas de pièce de théâtre vraiment, Vi. On aime, mais on est pas des pros.

Vi : Je sais…

Deb : Tu demandera a M'sieur Erik de te donner la réplique.

Elles virent le regard de Virginie devenir lointain, comme si elle appartenait a un autre monde.

Deb :…Euh… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Para :…le mot de trop. Maintenant, elle doit être perdue dans son monde imaginaire, avec tous ses fantasmes.

Deb :….euuhhhhhhhhh… je veux pas savoir ! Je veux pas savoir ! Beurk !

Para :… Dans le sens large du mot. Donner la réplique a Erik doit être l'un de ses fantasmes, de ses rêves.

Deb : Aaaahhhh… Je pensais que tu disais qu'elle s'imaginait faire des… trucs… avec M'sieur Erik…

Para :…C'est un fantôme… Ca irait mal… Mais j'aurais pas parier s'il aurait été vivant…

Deb :…………QUI A FAIM ?!?

Vi : Hein ? Bouffe ? Quelqu'un a parler de bouffe ?

Para :….Debbie numéro 2…

Vi : Il va falloir trouver comment faire cuire la bouffe ! Ils avaient pas de cuisinière comme nous autre, je doute même qu'Erik ait un poêle a bois !

Deb : C'est la que vont me servir mes 3 étés de camping a cuisiner sur le feu de joie…

Vi : Good ! C'est vrai que c'est utile ! Mmmm… De la bouffe faite sur le feu… C'est tellement bon…

Deb : Bon, y'a du pain, des céréales, des serviettes… euh, non, ça, ça se mange pas… une petite cruche de lait, de la confiture de framboises, des pommes, des bananes, des poires, des raisins, du gruau et du caramel a tartiner. Oh, et un petit truc de beurre, aussi. Qui veut quoi ?!?

Lorsqu'Erik entra, ce fut pour voir les trois filles assises sur le lit en train de manger et de parler.

Deb : Et la, Para et Shinri m'ont réveillée a 4h30 du matin pour aller leur faire a déjeuner ! Alors qu'ils m'avaient tenu éveillée jusqu'à 2h00 du matin !

Vi : Paresseuse, Para !

Para : J'aurais mis le feu partout et fait brûler la forêt.

Deb : Je confirme. Elle est nulle en cuisine, et elle sait même pas allumer un feu.

Para : Je fume pas, je sais pas comment faire fonctionner le fichu briquet ! Et puis, j'ai peur de me brûler les doigts avec une allumette…

Vi : Et Shinri ?

Deb :…Il avait la flemme, tout simplement.

Vi : Comment tu vas faire Para en appartement ?

Para :… Je vais habiter avec Deb ?

Deb : Elle me surveille pour que je ne me tue pas avec une spatule en plastique, et je m'assure qu'elle mange…

Para : Tu fais une obsession !

Deb : Et toi, tu vas finir a l'hôpital pour anorexie !

Para : Même pas ! Oh, salut Erik !

Vi : ERIKKKKKK !!!

Deb : Merci pour les trucs à manger ! Je mourrais de faim ! On pourrait avoir des biscuits en forme d'animaux, la prochaine fois ?

Erik :…Bonjour. Heureux que la nourriture vous plaise.

Vi : Tu te joins a nous ?

Erik :…

Para :… Vi… C'est un fantôme… Il mange pas…

Vi :…Oh… C'est vrai…

Erik : Chacune votre tour, vous remettrez vos vêtements d'hier. Darius vous amènera l'une après l'autre acheter des habits.

Vi :Pourquoi ? On peut porter les vêtements dans l'armoire ! Elles sont chouettes, les robes…

Erik : Il vous arrivera parfois de sortir a l'extérieur en sa compagnie. Des vêtements de cette époque sont mieux pour passer inaperçu.

Para : Je hais passer inaperçu. Ca donne l'impression d'être comme tout le monde…

Vi : Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça…

Para :…A…Attendez… On va être… seule avec lui ? On…On peut pas y aller a deux ?

Erik : Il aurait peine a vous retenir si, a deux, vous décidiez de vous sauver.

Vi : Comme si on laisserait la troisième ici… Quoique si vous décider de vous sauver toutes les deux, ne vous occupez pas de moi, hein !

Erik : …Que se passe t'il, Mlle Para ?

La pauvre semblait sur le point de pleurer. Erik pria intérieurement. Pitié, pas encore une crise de larmes… Fichues hormones. (Même s'il ne savait trop ce que c'était…)

Deb :…Oh… Je viens de comprendre…

Vi :…Oh… Oui…

Erik : …Plait-il ?

Deb : Elle a la phobie des hommes.

Erik : Je vous demande pardon ?

Vi : Elle a peur des garçons qui ne sont pas de sa famille.

Erik :… mais alors, comment fera t'elle pour avoir un amoureux si elle en a peur… ? A moins de ne pas craindre la consanguinité en épousant un homme de sa famille…

Deb : Oh, est aux filles.

Erik :…Je vous demande pardon ?

Para :…Euh… Deb…

Deb : En fait, elle aime Vi. Ça règle le problème, non ?

**Arrêt de la narration**

Para :….. T'étais obligée d'écrire ça ?

Deb : C'est ce qui s'est passé ou pas ?

Para :…Sais plus… J'ai effacé ce moment de mon disque dure mental… Trop honte, je suppose…

Deb : Je vois pas pourquoi.

Para : Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée…

**Retour a l'histoire**

Erik : Oh… Je… Je vois… Je vais donc devoir revoir les plans d'aménagement des chambres, puisqu'il n'y en aura que 2 finalement…

Et il sortit de la, pensif.

Vi :…………….

Para : Euuhhh… Non, c'est pas… Et merde…

Et elle se cacha sous un oreiller.

Deb :… Ouais… Je sens que ça va être long ici quand je vais partir magasiner… et que je vais me faire tuer quand Vi va aller magasiner. Pas le visage, hein, Para ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Lorsque Darius entra dans la Maison du Lac, les trois filles étaient habillées et assises calmement dans la salle principale. Virginie était debout, un violon entre les mains, et suivait la partition devant ses yeux. Erik, presque invisible dans l'ombre, les regardait. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat particulier, que Darius ne comprit pas. Les deux autres filles, assises plus loin, écoutaient la mélodie.

Para : Fleur et fruit, tout n'est qu'un temps ici, les grands élans ne durent pas… Mais saura tu me le promettre… Pense aussi a moi…

Vi : Arg, pas en français Para !

Para : Je la connais pas en anglais !!

Deb : J'ai hâte de pouvoir en jouer aussi bien… Je viens de commencer, alors je me fais pas d'illusions…

Erik : Je pourrais toujours vous apprendre, si vous voulez…

Deb : Pour vrai ?!? Chouette !!!

Vi : Tu vas m'aider aussi, hein ?!?

Erik : Si cela peut vous faire plaisir…Et vous, Mlle Para ? Y a-t-il un instrument qu'il vous plairait d'apprendre ?

Para : Je sais même pas lire mes notes, ce serait une perte de temps… Qu'on me donne des feuilles et un crayon, ou encore un portable, et j'aurais pas besoin d'aide pour écrire !

Erik : Je vois… Ah, Darius, entre.

Darius :…Bonjour, monsieur. Ce sont donc les trois perles rares… Bon, laquelle sera la première ?

Deb : Para, plus vite tu iras, plus vite ce sera passé.

Para :Ok…

Vi : Ça va aller ?

Para : J'ai pas le choix…

Elle se leva, alors qu'Erik approchait de Darius, le visage sévère.

Erik : Je t'avertis… S'il leur arrive quelque chose, tu en sera tenu responsable, Darius.

Darius : Elles seront en sécurité, monsieur…

Erik : Je l'espère.

Deb : Eh, Para ! Oublies pas ! T'es une fille ! Utilise tes armes !

Para : Ouais ouais…

Une fois sortis de la Maison du Lac, Darius empoigna la jeune fille par le bras.

Darius : N'essaye pas de m'échapper…

Para : Vous me faites mal !

Darius : Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu prenne la fuite, et que le maître ne tombe sur mon dos.

Para : C'est un fantôme, il ne pèse rien !

Darius : Très drôle ! Je ne suis pas comme lui, je connais cette époque. Je sais comment vous êtes, les femmes. Des manipulatrices, des chipies ! Des sales garces !

Il la traîna jusqu'à un passage secret, ignorant ses protestations et ses cris. Une fois dans la rue, son visage devint souriant, et il entraîna la jeune fille jusqu'à l'avenue des grands magasins. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements, et Darius lâcha enfin le bras de sa victime, qui se massa en grognant.

Vendeuse : Bonjour bonjour ! Bienvenue dans notre boutique ! Puis-je vous aider ?

Darius : Mon patron m'envoie avec sa fille afin de lui faire une nouvelle garde-robe.

Vendeuse : Une complète ?

Darius : De A a Z.

Vendeuse : Très bien. Alice, tu t'occuperas de Mlle. Une garde-robe complète.

Alice : Très bien, mademoiselle, suivez-moi !

Darius saisit le bras de la jeune employée, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

Darius : Je vous demanderais de surveiller très étroitement cette enfant… Elle est peut-être l'héritière de mon patron, qui est un homme très influent, je vous prie de me croire, mais elle est en pleine révolte présentement. Je ne tiens pas a ce qu'elle se sauve…

Alice : Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur, je la surveille de près.

Darius : Je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas devoir faire poursuivre votre magasin.

L'employée blanchit légèrement.

Alice : Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur.

Alice emmena Paradisianne dans le magasin, la surveillant de près. Para fixa Darius d'un air mauvais. Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. Elle essaya des vêtements durant un bon moment. Darius commençait a s'ennuyer fortement.

Darius : C'est pas bientôt finis ?!?

Alice : Mademoiselle a des goûts bien définis…

Darius : Écoutez, mon patron ne m'a pas donner une somme exorbitante, non plus…

Para : C'est moi qui a l'argent, idiot ! Faut croire que mon très cher "popa" me fait plus confiance qu'a toi…

Elle sortit la tête de la cabine d'essayage pour lui faire la grimace. Darius la fusilla du regard. Enfin, Para sortit de la cabine, sélectionna une dizaine de morceaux et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Para : Va rester les souliers et les sous-vêtements…

Darius : …tant de temps pour si peu de morceaux ?

Para : J'ai l'air de porter un sac de patate… De toute façon, j'ai encore du linge a la maison. Une armoire pleine de robes. Bon, je partage avec Debbie et Virginie, mais bon…

Alice : Voici votre reçu… Vous avez deux sœurs ? Vos parents doivent être heureux d'avoir une aussi belle famille.

Para : Bin… J'en sais rien, en fait.

Darius : Viens, qu'on en finisse.

Para : Ouais ouais…

Et Darius ressortit le même mensonge du père riche au magasin de chaussures et de sous-vêtements. Et toujours, en dehors des magasins, il tenait Para fortement par le bras. Enfin, les achats furent terminés.

Darius : Et dire que je dois encore subir ça avec les deux autres !Allez, avance ! J'ai pas que ça a faire !

Il poussa Para rudement. Elle se tourna, enragée, et lui donna un bon coup de pied entre les jambes. Darius se plia en deux.

Para : Non mais ! Y'a des limites a ce qu'une fille dans sa semaine peut supporter !

Elle prit les sacs et se dirigea vers l'Opéra Garnier. Elle repassa par la passage secret et arriva à la Maison du Lac.

Deb : Paraaaaa !!!!

Erik : Ou est Darius ?

Para :… Je sais pas. Il a arrêté de me suivre lorsque je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans les parties.

Vi : Il avait fait quoi ?

Para repoussa sa manche, laissant voir le bleu.

Para : Il était pas obligé de me tenir si fort. Ni de me pousser.

Erik : Avez-vous tenter de vous enfuir ?

Para : Pentoute ! Dès qu'on a mit le pied en dehors, il m'a prit par le bras, en disant qu'il connaissait les filles de notre époque, et tout un tas de trucs ! Et puis il a mentit aux vendeuses ! Quand il m'a poussée pour me faire avancer, j'en ai eu marre !

Vi :M'ouais… C'est pas avec ça que tu vas réussir a faire confiance aux gars…

Para : Je l'aime pas ! Je suis sure qu'il va nous apporter des ennuis !

Darius : J'aurai une conversation avec lui. Mlles Debbie et Virginie, je vous assure qu'il agira autrement avec vous.

Deb : M'en fou, il va avoir un coup de pied direct, ça va le calmer.

Vi : As-tu au moins acheter du linge ?

Para :M'ouais… Avec les vendeuses qui me lâchaient pas d'une semelle. J'ai jamais vu mon intimité autant bafouée !

Erik : Vous m'en voyer navré…

Darius entra, piteux.

Darius : Monsieur… Je… Je suis désolé… Elle s'est enfuie…

Para : Pauvre naze !

Darius : Qu'est-ce que…

Para : Si je voulais vraiment m'enfuir, je ne serais pas revenue ici !! Ça jette ton excuse a l'eau, hein !!

Darius la fusilla du regard.

Erik : Darius !!

Darius :…Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. J'ai échoué dans ma tâche. Libre a vous de me le faire regretter et m'enlever votre confiance.

Erik : A toi de me prouver que tu la mérites. Tu accompagnera Mlle Virginie, et si j'apprend encore des écarts de conduite…

Darius : Il n'y en aura aucun.

Erik : Je l'espère pour toi… Cela ira, Mlle Virginie ?

Vi : S'il y a de quoi, je hurlerai…

Deb : Et moi, je crierai "Au secours !!!! On m'enlève !!!!!". Attendez… Mais c'est le cas ! Je suis une otage !

Darius eu des sueurs froides. Il allait en baver…

* * *

Effectivement, il en bava. Virginie prit deux fois plus de temps que Para au magasin, pour finalement ne prendre que deux morceaux, avant de traîner Darius dans une boutique médiévale. Debbie, elle, acheta deux T-shirt gris, 2 jeans, des sous-vêtements, une paire de souliers de courses, puis traîna (le pauvre) Darius dans une librairie et acheta une tonne de manga. Darius était persuadé de se faire engueuler par Erik.

Cependant, Erik ne fit que rire en apprenant cela. Darius l'avait échappé belle.

* * *

Les trois filles étaient la depuis trois jours déjà. Afin de racheter sa faute, Darius devait essayer de combler les désirs des gamines. Il avait bien remarqué pourtant que son patron semblait s'attacher aux trois enfants. Pour elles, s'était d'ailleurs un jeu que d'essayer de s'enfuir. Elles avaient d'ailleurs réussis, en réussissant a scier les barreaux d'une fenêtre. Pourtant, trois heures plus tard, elles étaient de retour avec des mets chinois. Elles avaient invités Darius a partager leur repas, alors qu'Erik les regardait avec ce même éclat dans les yeux que son domestique avait alors compris. C'était de l'affection pour les trois petites. Il n'avait qu'a le regarder donnes des cours de violon et de chant a Debbie et Virginie, ou encore commenter les écrits de Paradisianne. Et les trois filles écoutaient conseils et compliments comme s'il eut été le Dieu des Arts lui-même… Ce dernier était pourtant Apollon, et Erik n'avait rien d'un Apollon. Au contraire, Darius n'avait qu'une hâte ; que ce sinistre fantôme regagne les cieux et lui laisse son argent en le débarrassant de sa laideur incommensurable.

Il comprit alors un fait qui ne lui fit pas plaisir. Si Erik continuait a s'attacher a elles, il retarderait encore le moment de partir dans la lumière. Et, pire. Il laisserait sûrement

sa colossale fortune aux trois enfants, qu'il choyait déjà à outrance. Chacune d'elles s'était vue offrir un petit coin de la Maison du Lac, à défaut d'une chambre (Debbie ayant dissiper le malentendu que ses paroles avaient engendré). Chaque grand lit était entouré de voiles, donnant ainsi à chacune des filles leur intimité. Erik avait entendu Debbie dire que leur plaisanterie du début, d'avoir beaucoup de vêtement et tout, qui était un plan pour qu'il se décourage et les libère, n'avait pas fonctionné. Que finalement, elle se plaisait bien là. Et que ce qu'elle aimerait vraiment avoir, c'était plein de coussins dans son lit, une montagne de coussins ! Le lendemain, Darius revenait avec des coussins de toutes les couleurs. Virginie et Paradisianne s'étaient vu offrir une salle empli de livres, dont le quart était des séries de manga que Para avait répertorier lors de la convention comme étant a acheter un jour. Erik avait fait chercher leurs effets a l'hôtel. Le quart de la salle était empli de pièces de théâtre, ce qui avait fait hurler Virginie de joie, surtout lorsqu'Erik avait accepté de lui donner la réplique. Le reste de la salle était emplie de romans de tout genre que les deux filles avaient commencés a dévorer, à temps perdu.

Bien souvent, lorsque Darius entrait, il avait l'impression de voir un portrait de famille.

Debbie au piano, Virginie plus loin avec un violon, Paradisianne assise a une table, éclairée par une bougie, son crayon courrant sur le papier. Et Erik qui composait, assit plus loin. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête, donnait un conseil a l'une des deux musiciennes, les regardait toutes trois en souriant, puis se remettait a composer. Un père, fier de ses trois filles prodiges.

Cela lui levait le cœur. Comment des gens censés pouvait-ils accepter une telle proximité avec d'autres ? L'Amour ! Quelle chimère ! L'amitié, la famille, l'amour, tout cela n'était pas fait pour durer. Il n'y avait qu'une donnée éternelle ; l'argent. L'argent ne pouvait trahir, ne pouvait pas nous abandonner. L'argent ne pouvait prononcer des paroles blessantes. Seul l'argent était une valeur sure dans l'équation de la vie.

Un seul autre sentiment pouvait égaler celui de sa cupidité. La haine. Il était doué pour haïr. N'avait-il pas hait tous les riches, lui, le gamin pauvre, le paysan ? N'avait-il pas hait toutes ces vieilles dames qu'il avait tuer dans leur sommeil pour leur dérober leur argent et leurs bijoux ? N'avait-il pas hait son propre père, et prit plaisir à le voir souffrir, à voir la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait mit le feu a ses vêtements, imbibés d'huile par ses soins ? Tout cela pour hériter du peu que son père avait réussit a placer… N'avait-il pas séduit plusieurs jeunes héritières, toutes ces adolescentes en mal d'amour qu'il avait fait chanter ; de grandes sommes d'argent contre le secret de leur liaison. Cela ne devait pas être apprit. Malgré l'époque, pour ces jeunes filles de la haute société, les mariages d'affaire étaient encore monnaie courante, et le nouveau mari s'attendait a coup sur a avoir une jeune vierge sans son lit… Tout cela, jusqu'au jour ou il était tombé sur une jeune fille encore plus riches que les autres. Son plan n'avait pourtant pas fonctionné, cette fois… Le père de la demoiselle était un grand producteur de la pornographie. Sa fille elle-même, âgée de 19 ans, avait été la vedette de plusieurs films. Le chantage avait été plus qu'inutile… Au contraire, c'était elle qui l'avait fait chanter. Avant de finalement porter plainte à la police. L'affaire avait fait un scandale, et plusieurs des anciennes amantes de Darius étaient venues porter plainte aussi. Il avait tout un dossier judiciaire, pour un jeune homme de vingt ans, et n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite… et avait rencontrer le fantôme. Et depuis 5 ans, il vivait caché à l'Opéra, ne sortant que très peu, et sur ordre du patron.

Pourtant… Si quelque chose devait arriver aux trois petites qui menaçaient son héritage par leur présence… Darius avait une chance que le Fantôme ne s'en rende pas compte.

Commença alors son sombre plan pour tuer les trois gamines…

* * *

Vi : Les filles ! Darius demande qu'est-ce qu'on veut manger pour souper ! Eh oh ! Bie ! Noushka !

Deb : On est dans la bibliothèque !

Vi : Bin ! Pourquoi vous avez pas répondu avant ?

Deb : Tu connais Para quand elle lit… Y'a rien pour l'y en sortir.

Vi :…m'ouin…

Deb : Y'a que sa mère et sa mamie. Et Karine parce qu'elle lui arrache le livre des mains.

Vi : Eh ohhhh… Noushka…

Para restait rivée sur son livre, les yeux écarquillés.

Deb :… Marche pas.

Vi :…PARAAAAAA !!!

Cette dernière sursauta en échappant son livre et se tourna vers Virginie avec de grands yeux.

Para : Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?!?

Vi : T'a qu'a répondre quant on te parle !

Para : Mais je lis !!!! Domé-chan vient d'avouer a Kimi-kun qu'il l'aime !!!!

Deb :…Da quossé ?

Para : Doméki, l'exorciste, vient de dire a Watanuki, le medium, qu'il l'aime.

Deb : Nooonnnnnnn !!!!! Je voulais qu'il aille avec la petite nymphe !!!! C'est encore un yaoi ! Merde !

Vi :… De quoi vous parler ?

Para : De xxxHolic tome 11. Doméki a réalisé depuis deux tomes qu'il aime son ami, et il vient encore de le sauver. Il avait peur que Watanuki meurt, alors il a pas réfléchi et il l'a embrassé.

Deb : Watanuki a pas réagit ?

Para : Si ! Une claque dans la face ! Avant de lui dire "Jamais sans ma permission", et de l'embrasser a son tour.

Deb : C'est cucul… (Nda : Vous savez maintenant, très chers lecteurs, comment votre fanfickeuse voit la suite du manga xxxHolic. Ze veut ce soit un Donuki ! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble !!!)

Para : Bon, tu voulais nous dire quoi, Vivi ?

Vi : Darius demande ce qu'on veut manger pour souper.

Deb : Moi, j'ai aucune idée.

Vi : Para ?

Para :…Mmmm… Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de brochette de poulet avec du riz ?

Deb :… Mmm… C'est vrai que c'est bon…

Vi : Voté a l'unanimité ! Je vais lui faire le message ! Et pour demain midi, du sushi ?

Deb : Beuuuuuurrrrkkkkkkk poisson !!!!!!!!

Para : Mais nous, on aime.

Deb : Beurk.

Vi : On appelle ça des goûts, Deb… Bon, je lui dis des sushi pour nous demain, et des sandwichs au poulet pour Deb.

Deb : Ok.

Para : Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé… Je retourne avec Doméki-kun et Watamuki-kun !!!!

Vi alla donc prévenir Darius, en lui spécifiant bien que Debbie était malade quand elle mangeait du poisson. Il nota cela dans un coin de sa tête. Il tenait l'un des moyens de se débarrasser de ces chipies…

Deux jours plus tard, il mettait devant elles une salade, sur l'heure du dîner. Les filles se servirent. Virginie, après la première bouchée, félicita le chef.

Para : Mm… On en mange de la pareille a la maison. C'est les épices qui donnent le goût.

Vi : C'est quelle vinaigrette ?

Para : Salade de choux. Avec du thon, c'est super bon.

Deb : Ça tombe bien, le thon, c'est le seul poisson que je mange !!!!

Darius avait échoué…

* * *

Para : Merde !!!! Les filles !!!

Vi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Para : On est le 28 !! On devait prendre l'avion il y a 2 jours !

Deb : Nos billets sont plus bons…

Para : C'est pas tout ! On devait écrire a nos parents ! D'ici, on avait pas le net, on a pas pu voir nos mails ! Pis ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre !!!

Deb :… Et merde. C'est fichu, j'aurai plus jamais le droit de partir en voyage.

Vi :…Euh… Deb, t'a quel âge ?

Deb : Tu le sais, le même que toi !

Vi : Donc, presque 21 ans. Merde, t'es assez grande pour te débrouiller, non ?

Erik entra dans la chambre Louis XIV, rénovée en bibliothèque.

Erik : Que se passe t'il ?

Para : On devait rentrer au Québec il y a deux jours… Nos parents vont se faire un sang d'encre.

Erik pencha la tête, pensif. Puis, il la releva après un moment, et leur demande doucement :

Erik : Allez-vous trahir mon existence ici ?

Vi : Bien sur que non !

Erik :…Alors vous êtes libres. Apporter toutes vos choses, et rentrer chez vous. Je demanderai a Darius de vous trouver 3 billets d'avion pour demain.

Para : Mais… Non ! On veut pas partir ! C'est juste que… nos parents… Ils vont doivent s'inquiéter…

Erik : Oui, je comprend…

Deb :… M'sieur Erik… Êtes-vous obligé de rester à l'Opéra ?

Erik :… Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi cette question ?

Deb : Venez avec nous au Québec !

Para : Bonne idée !

Vi :… Sauf que Deb et moi, on est a Québec, et Para a deux heures et demi de route…

Para : Me reste encore un an d'étude, après, je déménage avec Deb.

Erik : Et pourquoi ne pas les continuer près de vos amies ?

Para :… Bin… Parce que c'est pas évident de changer d'école, et puis, pour la dernière année…

Erik : Même si cela implique que nous soyons tous les quatre ensemble ?

Para : On serait pas vraiment ensemble… Pas comme ici.

Erik : Pourquoi cela ?

Para : Même si je déménageais avec Deb… Vi habite encore chez sa mère. Alors vous devriez choisir entre Deb et moi ou Vi.

Vi :… n a juste a trouver un plus grand appart.

Erik : J'aurais une autre idée… Je vous en parlerai une fois rendu dans votre pays.

Derrière la porte de la chambre des tortures, Darius écoutait tout cela. Et voila. Le patron avait décidé de partir avec elles. Il le savait… Il quitta la chambre miroitante par le passage secret.

Il aurait sa vengeance…

* * *

Virginie avait finit d'emballer ses affaires très tard et n'avait que peu dormit. Quand elle entendit un bruit, elle grogna donc, mais finit par relever la tête. Elle vit Darius devant elle, un long couteau de boucher a la main. Elle poussa donc un hurlement en se jetant de l'autre côté du lit.

Elle entendit des pas hâtifs, et elle leva la tête du plancher ou elle était tombée pour voir Para et Debbie devant elle. Deb poussa un cri en voyant Darius, alors que Para aidait Virginie a se relever. Les trois filles reculèrent jusqu'à toucher au mur, puis…

Para :…ERRRRIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKK !!!!!!!!

Le fantôme reprit ses esprits. Il ne dormait pas vraiment. Son inconscient ne lui permettait plus de rêvé. Il restait la, comme inexistant. Pourtant, le cri lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il se précipita vers sa provenance. Debbie venait de lancer sa balle rebondissante phosphorescente rose moucheté de mauve a effet boomerang direct sur le front de Darius, mais elle n'eut que peu d'effet.

Darius : Vous croyez pouvoir gagner, petites pestes… Vous croyez partir avec le patron et MON héritage… Oh que non… Même si je ne dois pas l'avoir, vous ne l'aurez pas non plus !

Il se jeta sur elles, menaçant, le regard pourtant vide de folie. C'était sans compté le Fantôme. La main fantomatique saisit la main de Darius qui tenait le couteau, et serra. L'arme tomba au sol alors que le domestique grimaçait. Les trois filles, blotties les une contre les autres contre le mur, soupirèrent de concert.

Erik : TOI ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! JE TE LES AVAIS CONFIÉES !!! COMMENT AS-TU PU T'EN PRENDRE A ELLES, TOUT CELA POUR DE L'ARGENT !!!ÊTRE CUPIDE QUE TU ES !!!

Quelques instants plus tard, Darius était attaché et bâillonné.

Erik : Habillez-vous et aller le porter au commissariat. Dites-leur qu'il vous a retenues captives, et a essayé de vous tuer mais que vous l'avez neutralisé. Partez au Québec le plus vite possible.

Vi : Erik…

Erik : Vous aurez de mes nouvelles très vite. Allez, mes petites, pour le moment, il faut se quitter. Nos effets seront tous a l'aéroport pour l'heure convenue.

Les trois filles s'approchèrent et étreignirent le fantôme.

Deb : Dépêchez-vous a venir nous rejoindre, M'sieur Erik… On va s'ennuyer…

Erik : Tout ira bien… Allez, partez maintenant.

Lorsque Darius fut remit aux mains des policiers, le témoignage des trois filles ne vint que supporter le dossier judiciaire. Darius écopa d'une peine de 15 ans de prisons.

Les filles se précipitèrent à l'aéroport, direction de Québec…

* * *

Les trois filles étaient dans l'appartement de Debbie et Para, a Québec (Para ayant pour le moment emménagé, bien que la majorité de ses effets soient restés encore chez ses parents). Toutes trois assises dans le salon, elles parlaient.

Deb : Vous croyez que M'sieur Erik va réussir a venir ?

Para : J'espère…

Vi : Sinon, on retourne vivre en France ?

Para : Moi, ça me dérange pas ! Ils ont les manga avant nous… Sauf que pour les études, c'est problématique…

Deb : Pour mon travail aussi…

Vi :… On trouvera bien… En attendant, Erik peut s'occuper de nous…

Para : Génial, on se croirait revenu au Moyen-Âge ! Désolée, j'ai pas envie de me faire entretenir !

Face au silence, Debbie alluma la télévision. Après un moment, les nouvelles commencèrent.

Deb :…Ah non… Ça va encore parler politique, guerre et augmentation de l'essence…

Télé :… et rejoignons Anne-Marie, notre envoyé spécial a Québec, pour une histoire pour le moins… bizarre.

Anne-Marie : En effet Jean-Guy… Je me trouve présentement en plein Vieux-Québec, ou un vieil homme a fait beaucoup de fracas en prétendant que sa maison était hantée.

Jean-Guy : Un peu tôt pour les fantômes ! On est pas encore en octobre.

Anne-Marie : Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec vous. Cet homme prétend avoir vu un homme masqué dans sa maison…

Virginie monta aussitôt le son.

Anne-Marie :… et cet homme aurait même brisé plusieurs toiles en prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'horreur. Il aurait mit le salon du propriétaire à l'envers en chantant de l'Opéra. Le propriétaire de la maison, un vieil homme de 81 ans, a aussitôt convoqué un prêtre afin d'exorciser sa maison, mais le prêtre n'aurait vu aucune apparition surnaturelle. Le vieil homme a alors adressé une requête au Cardinal lui-même, afin qu'il vienne exorciser sa maison !

Jean-Guy : Beaucoup de brouhaha pour quelques tableaux brisés par le vent…

Anne-Marie : Le Cardinal a bien entendu refusé la requête. Le propriétaire a donc décidé de vendre, mais les voisins auraient assister a de drôles de phénomènes aussi, et déconseilleraient tout acheteur potentiel.

Jean-Guy : Et bien ! Ce sera la maison parfaite pour l'Halloween… Je me demande ce qui se passera en octobre ! Nous allons donc continuer avec notre programme habituel…

Deb ferma la télévision, et elles se regardèrent.

* * *

Virginie poussa doucement la porte de la "Maison Hantée". Une forme apparue devant elles, et bientôt, elles reconnurent Erik.

Erik : Alors ? Ne vous avais-je pas dis que vous auriez bientôt de mes nouvelles ?

Para et Vi : Erik !!!

Deb : M'sieur Erik !

Erik: Bienvenue chez vous…

Deb: Chez nous ?

Erik : Un ancêtre commun à vos trois familles, a plusieurs degré cependant, un certain Erik Muhlheim, vient tout juste d'être découvert, et vous êtes ses trois héritières… Votre fortune monte à 250 milliards…Cette maison peut donc être la votre, si vous le décidez…

Il n'y a qu'a signer.

Para :… Tu n'a pas fait 250 milliards en vidant les poches des directeurs.

Erik : En effet… J'ai aussi construit les plans de plusieurs parcs d'attractions, et Darius m'avait représenté. A travers lui, j'avais aussi placé de l'argent dans les actions. A présent, tout vous reviens, mes petites chéries…

Vi :… On déménage quand ?

* * *

Para : Et voila ! C'était la dernière boîte !

Vi : Pour la bibliothèque aussi ?

Para : Ouais !

Vi : Coté manga ou roman ?

Para :Euh… Deux secondes… Manga !

Deb : On doit bien avoir la plus grande bibliothèque de la ville, après la bibliothèque municipale…

Vi : Grâce a qui ?

Para : Erik !!!

Erik : Allons… Vous voir heureuses est plus important pour moi que tout cet argent, dont je n'ai que faire…

Vi : Je comprend pas… Je veux dire… On était tes otages, non ? Tu nous a enfermées parce que tu ne voulais pas nous tuer, mais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on éventre ton secret…

Erik : C'est exact.

Vi :…mais alors, comment est-ce qu'on est passé du statut de prisonnières a celui de "petites chéries" ?

Erik : Comment puis-je expliquer cela… Je doute de trouver les mots, Virginie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique, vois-tu… Les sentiments sont quelque chose de bien inexplicable. Disons seulement que ce n'était pas de votre faute si vous aviez découvert mon secret, et que j'ai donc tout fait pour que votre emprisonnement se déroule bien. J'ai accepté vos caprices, accepté de vous donner des cours… et je vous ai connues. Comprises. J'ai compris pourquoi j'étais encore de ce monde, après ma mort. Parce que je vous attendais. Trois adorables jeunes femmes, presque encore des enfants, qui étiez capable, tout en sachant ce que j'étais, de m'accepter. Mes adorables petites filles. J'ai compris que ma non-vie près de vous serait bien mieux que ma vie passée. De mon vivant, j'ai connu l'amour, le vrai, celui qui transporte et nous fait exercer le meilleur et le pire. On m'a permis, de par ma mort, de connaître un autre amour ; tout aussi puissant, capable de tout autant d'orages ou d'éclats, pourtant plus calme, sans inquiétude. L'amour d'un père.

Vi : Naooonnnnnnnn !

Erik ?

Vi : Dis pas ça ! T'es pas mon père !

Erik :…Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire que j'allais prendre la place de vos pères mortels… Mais que je vous considère comme mes précieuses petites filles…

Vi : C'est pas ça ! Je veux pas que tu sois mon père ! J'ai l'inceste en horreur !

Elle reçu une claque derrière la tête.

Vi : Ayoye !

Para : Vi, yé MORT. T'es rendu nécrophile ou quoi ? Pis tu viens de gâcher sa belle déclaration !!!!!

Vi :…Désolée…

Erik : Eum… Je… Euh… Le dîner m'attend…

Deb : M'sieur Erik ! On est au Québec ! Ici, on dit le souper !

Erik : Oh ! Oui, j'oubliais…

Et il traversa le mur, laissant les trois filles avec le déménagement a finir.

* * *

Elles étaient installées depuis trois mois lorsque la mère de Debbie débarqua un soir avec Marie et Vincent, la petite sœur et le petit frère de Debbie. Para était revenue de ses cours(ou elle tentait lentement d'apprivoiser une nouvelle école), Vi n'avait pas de cours de soir cette journée-la, et Debbie n'avait pas de travail à faire à la maison ce soir-là. Quant à Erik, il vaguait à faire son souper, étant devenu un excellent cuisinier et étant heureux de faire plaisir à ses petites chéries (et trouvait toujours adorable lorsque Para se pointait dans la cuisine lors de la cuisine en disant qu'elle n'était pas sure d'aimer, tout cela pour goûter en primeur le nouveau plat. Erik la laissait faire, amusé.)

Danela : Debbbbbiiieeeeee !

Deb :… Et merde ! Para, va dire a M'sieur Erik de se planquer dans sa chambre !!!!

Para : Compris chef !

Et elle fila à la cuisine.

Debbie ouvrit la porte.

Debbie : Allo maman… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Danela : Je suis venue voir ma fille, quelle question !

Marie : Salut Deb. Alors c'est ici que t'habite, hein ? Moi, avoir hériter d'oncle Erik, j'aurais choisis une plus belle maison, un char de l'année…

Danela : Marie, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Si tu continues, tu vas aller attendre dans l'auto !

Marie : C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! J'ai jamais le droit de parler ! Faut toujours que t'essais de me contrôler ! Je veux ma liberté, ok, et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Deb : Euh…

Vincent :… Et c'est reparti…

Marie : Toi la ferme ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Danela : Laisse ton frère tranquille !

Marie : Tu prend toujours pour lui et pour Debbie ! Pas pour moi ! Non, c'est sur ! Je suis un monstre devant toi !

Danela : Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton jeune fille !

Virginie, attirée par les cris, arriva avec de grands yeux.

Vi :… Se passe quoi ?

Deb :… Ma mère et ma sœur s'engueulent… Encore…

Vi : Encore ?!?

Deb : C'était déjà comme ça à la maison… Devant ma porte de chambre…

Vi :…Ok…

Durant ce temps, la conversation entre la mère et la fille continuaient.

Marie : Je te déteste ! Tu prend toujours pour eux ! T'es jamais fière de moi ! T'es pas capable de me faire confiance ! Pas capable de me dire que j'ai bien fais quelque chose ! Je suis cent fois mieux que Debbie ou Vincent ! Mais t'es pas capable de le voir !

Danela : Ton frère et ta sœur me parlent pas comme ça !

Marie : Debbie s'écrase devant toi ! Elle fait tes 4 volontés pour ne pas te déplaire ! Est pas capable de te tenir tête ! Vincent, c'est un gars ! Il fait que déconner ! Y'a juste moi qui a une tête ici et qui est capable de te contredire ! Parce que t'es pas Dieu Tout-Puissant ! Merde !

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Debbie, Virginie et Vincent virent Para descendre les escaliers, l'air enragé.

Para : LA, Y'EN A MARRE ! J'AVAIS ASSEZ DE ME RÉVEILLER LE MATIN QUAND JE DORMAIS CHEZ VOUS PARCE QUE VOUS VOUS ENGUEULIEZ DEVANT LA PORTE DE DEBBIE A TOUT COUP, VOUS VIENDREZ PAS VOUS ENGUEULER ICIT !!!

Marie : Tu comprend pas ! Est toujours sur mon dos ! Pis je vais bien gueuler si je veux !

Para : ET BIN TU SAURAS QUE JE SUIS PAS TA MÈRE, MARIE, ET QUE TU ES CHEZ MOI !!! ALORS TU FERMES TA GUEULE OU TU SORS D'ICI !!!

Marie : Yé hors de question que je m'en ailles ! C'est aussi chez ma sœur ici et elle, elle me mettra pas dehors ! Pis je comprend pas comment ça peut être chez toi ! C'est impossible que nos trois familles aient un ancêtre commun ! A tout coup, vous avez inventer de cette histoire la ton amie et toi pour nous voler notre héritage, a Vincent et moi !!!!

Para : DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!

Et Para poussa la sœur de Debbie dehors.

Danela : Écoutes Para, on t'a jamais traiter aussi sèchement quand tu venais chez nous, je suis pas très contente de la manière dont tu parles à ma fille…C'est pas respectueux de ta part.

Para : Je suis ici chez moi, y'a pas personne qui va me faire chier ici !!!

Danela : De toute façon, c'est pas toi qu'on est venue voir, mais Debbie. Si t'es pas fière, va dans ta chambre ou va magasiner.

Vi : Euh… Elle habite ici, elle a pas a aller dans sa chambre ou ailleurs…

Danela : Vous, je vous ai pas parler. Je connais Para depuis 6 ans, je crois que je sais ce que je peux lui dire et ne pas lui dire, depuis le temps qu'elle vient chez nous.

Vi : Oui, mais la, c'est différent. C'est vous qui êtes chez nous.

Danela : Le tiers de cette maison appartient a ma fille, je suis donc dans mon droit d'être ici. Et je crois avoir dit que cela ne vous regardait pas, que je ne vous parlais pas. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, a moins que vous ne vouliez être impertinente.

Para : LA, CA VA FAIRE !

Deb : Para, calme toi…

Para : JE ME CALMERAI PAS ! TA SŒUR A RAISON SUR UN POINT, TU T'ÉCRASE DEVANT TA MÈRE ! ÇA FAIT SIX ANS QUE J'ENDURE ÇA !!! QU'ELLE ME CRITIQUE, PASSE ENCORE ! MAIS QU'ELLE PARLE POUR TOI COMME SI TU ÉTAIS PAS LA ET QU'ELLE TRAITE VI DE NOM, JE SUPPORTERAI PAS ÇA !!!!

Danela : Tu ne veux pas que l'on s'engueule chez toi, mais tu gueule toi-même…

Para : DEHORS !!!!!!

Et elle poussa la mère de Debbie dehors. Elle repoussa ensuite les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés dans le visage et se tourna vers Vincent.

Para : Salut Vincent ! Ça va ?

Vincent :… Ouais… Tu vas me jeter dehors aussi ?

Para : Nah… Au fait, on a la suite de Tsubasa Chronicle, tu veux la lire ?

Vincent : Trop cool !

Para : T'a qu'a aller voir dans la bibliothèque.

Vincent : Malade !

Vincent se précipita pour découvrir la maison.

Vi :… T'a l'air de bien l'aimer, comparé aux deux autres.

Para : Bah… Je suis sa pusher de manga… En échange, il me prête ses Buffy…

Vi : Je vois…

Elles entendirent cogner a la porte, et Para ouvrit, l'air menaçant.

Para : Quoi ?

Danela : Est-ce que je peux AU MOINS aller aux toilettes ?

Para :… Deuxième porte a droite, en haut de l'escalier…

Danela : Merci.

Et elle monta l'escalier. Quelques minutes après, les trois filles et Vincent, de retour dans la cuisine avec le manga, entendirent crier.

Para :… J'ai dit deuxième porte a gauche, ou a droite ?

Deb :… A droite.

Para :…Merde. La chambre d'Erik.

Vincent : La chambre de qui ?

Ils virent alors Erik descendre l'escalier, légèrement insulté.

Erik : Mais qu'est-ce que cette notion de l'intimité, dites-moi ? On me demande d'aller me cacher dans ma chambre, je m'exécute donc. J'en profite pour me changer, car même un fantôme peut désirer porter de nouveaux vêtements de temps en temps, voyez-vous. Je suis déranger par des cris et des hurlements ainsi que des portes qui claques ! Et alors que je me retrouve dans mon plus simple habit, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur une femme que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve !

Vi : La mère de Deb.

Erik :… Qui est donc ce petit monsieur, dites-moi ?

Deb : Mon petit frère, Vincent.

Para : Vincent, je te présente Erik.

Vincent :… L'oncle Erik ?

Para : Euh… Oui. Il s'agit en fait du fantôme du Fantôme de l'Opéra. On la découvert a Paris, a l'Opéra Garnier. Comme il nous aime bien, il nous a léguer toute sa fortune, et on vit ici avec lui.

Vincent :… Cool.

Vi : Mais tu dois le dire a personne.

Vincent : Pour me faire traiter de fou ? Jamais de la vie !

Deb :…M'sieur Erik… Et ma mère ?

Erik : Elle s'est évanouie. Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon visage qu'elle a vu nu…

Vi :…la chanceuse…

Et elle reçut encore une claque derrière la tête.

Vi :Ayoye !!!Mais c'est rendu une habitude !!!

Para : Désolééééée…

Erik :… Mon souper m'attend…

Et il traversa le mur.

Vincent :…Malade…

Para : T'a pas encore goûter sa cuisine…

Vi :Para… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les foutre dehors ?

Para : J'avais peur d'aller dormir chez Debbie parce qu'elles s'engueulaient direct devant sa porte. C'était pareil quand elle dormait dans la chambre en haut. Peu importe ou on dormait dans la maison, ELLE VENAIENT S'ENGUEULER DEVANT LA PORTE !!!(Nda : Ceci est un fait réel… Et si elles viennent vraiment s'engueuler chez nous quand Deb et moi on sera en appart, je les mets vraiment dehors.)

Vi : Je vois…

Para : J'étais en visite chez eux, je parlais pas. Même si je savais que Deb subissait ça tous les matins. Mais il était hors de question qu'elles viennent en visite ici pour s'engueuler ! Désolée Debbie, mais trop longtemps on m'a fait chier ! Je suis chez moi, et j'ai pas envie qu'on vienne encore me faire chier !

Deb :… C'est sur que je suis triste et légèrement en colère contre toi… Parce que c'est ma famille et c'est vrai que tu a été bête et irrespectueuse… mais je suis quand même contente que tu l'ai fais ! Avec de la chance, elles ne s'engueuleront plus ici…

Vi :…Bin… Faire deux heures de route pour venir s'engueuler ici…

Vincent : Si elles pouvaient arrêter de s'engueuler tout court, ce serait bien…

Vi : C'est vrai que c'est toi qui est pris là-dedans…

Vincent : Je peux venir habiter ici avec vous et le fantôme ?

Para : Commence par l'appeler par son nom, et on verra…

Les années passèrent. Virginie devint une comédienne, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle fit partit de plusieurs spectacles, et en monta plusieurs aussi, de ses auteurs préférés, mais parfois aussi, de son propre écrit. Debbie continua a travailler en bande dessinées et animation. On retrouve plusieurs de ses films dans le monde de l'animation ; Les Alices, Le Petit Blob Rouge, Les malheurs d'un lapin blanc… Elle et Virginie sont aussi des musiciennes hors pairs, ainsi que de bonnes chanteuses. Elles sont souvent sollicitées dans des galas ou des mariages. Le petit Vincent, plus si petit que ça finalement, termina son secondaire cinq a Québec, avant de partir avec son équipe pour pratiquer son sport préféré ; le patinage de vitesse. Il envoie fréquemment des messages a sa sœur et ses amies, ainsi qu'un gros "Erik !!!! Ta bouffe me manque !!!! La bouffe de la cafétéria est pas mangeable !!!!!!" . Il devint champion olympique dans sa catégorie. Para, après avoir terminé son cours, alla travailler en garderie. Les enfants l'adorent et elle leur rend bien. Le soir, elle travaille d'arrache-pied sur l'ordinateur de sa chambre à écrire des romans. Elle en a trois de publier pour le moment, mais plus de milles histoires dans sa tête. C'est sa vengeance contre le type qui avait remporté le premier prix du concours d'écriture, l'accroc de la science-fiction. Le pauvre type n'a jamais publier, et finit maintenant ses jours dans un hôpital psychiatrique, convaincu que des extra-terrestres vont venir le chercher.

Les trois filles ont reçu une lettre de France ; le corps de Darius a été retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule. Personne ne va le pleurer. Et Erik ? Il est le roi de la cuisine, continue a donner la réplique a Virginie, a lui donner des cours de piano, de violon et de chant, ainsi qu'a Debbie, et a commenter les écrits de Para. Il veille sur ses petites princesses du mieux qu'il peut. Aussi bien dire qu'il excelle dans sa discipline. Peut-être même trop bien, si l'on compte le fait qu'un homme de la troupe de théâtre s'est retrouvé accroché au plafond par son caleçon après avoir fait des propositions indécentes à Virginie alors qu'Erik était dans les parages. Le (pauvre) comédien n'a jamais compris comment il avait pu se retrouver la. Erik dit, pour sa défense, que ce type était une nullité et indigne de sa princesse.

Le Fantôme de l'Opéra est heureux…

FIN

Debbie :… Comment ça, fin ?

Para : Bin la ! C'est la semaine passée qu'il a accroché Ryan au plafond ! Pour le moment, c'est la fin !

Deb : Mais tout n'est pas finis !

Vi : Non, mais la suite de l'histoire, on ne peut l'écrire.

Para : Il faut la vivre.

--

Et voilà... se jette a genoux Je suis désolée !!!! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'écrire une telle connerie ! Je recommencerai pas ! Promis !


End file.
